Erik goes to London
by Ingabritta
Summary: After his trip around the world and visit to Paris Erik goes to London to start a new life. Chapter 1 mostly a summary. Chapter 2 contains main story. Chapter 3 also interesting. Please review. Story to be continued. Two new chapters added.
1. London Anna

**London**

Erik and Elisbeth left Paris and went to London. There they were greeted by Kristina Nilsson Casa de Miranda, now one of the leading sopranos at Covent Garden, and by her husband Armand. They checked in at a hotel for the time being. Kristina introduced them to the management of the opera, Elisabeth got a contract as a singer and Erik was to be advisor to the manager and also work as composer.

Since it was still summer, Elisabeth, Erik, Kristina and Armand went to the seaside at Bournemouth where they had a pleasant time. One day as Elisabeth and Kristina walked along the beach a strong wind blew Elisabeths hat away. A young man ran after it and managed to catch it. He introduced himself as Charles Hargate, journalist. Later in the evening Charles and his female companion, Eleanor May, introduced themselves telling they were colleagues at the same newspaper. Later they met a couple of times during their stay. Erik told them that he wore a mask because of a bad sunburn. He warned Elisabeth not to speak too much to journalists.

In the autumn when the season had begun Charles turned up at the opera explaining that he was writing a series of articles about the life of a young opera singer. So he had an excuse to meet with Elisabeth often. Soon he began to court her. She became fond of and impressed by the young man, and began to have feelings for him. Erik saw it coming, he and Elisabeth had a long talk about their relation and decided to split up. They still stayed at the hotel, but in separate rooms.

Erik was sad, went home to his friends Kristina and Armand and spent the evening drinking. Then he buried himself in work for a period, composing a new opera and some songs to the poems of Oscar Wilde. Elisabeth and Charles were often seen in each other's company, no longer hiding their love. Charles colleague Eleanor tried to become friends with Elisabeth and asked questions about Erik, in whom she was interested. Seeing him still wearing a mask she understood it was not because of sunburn.

Later in the autumn there was a guest performance from the Moscow opera ballet and Erik and Kristina went to see it one evening. They played the Swan Lake. Erik immediately recognized the leading female dancer, Anna, who he had met at Bolsjoj. After the performance he went to her dressing room. He knocked at the door and she said "come in" in English. He closed the door quietly. Their eyes met in the mirror. She grew pale. "Erik, I knew you would come. I have missed you so." She turn around. Her long blond hair fell down her shoulders and she smiled as she looked at him. She looked so young and fragile, though he knew this was deceiving, she had much strength in her. She rose, a little hesitating, then came up to him, not longer shy, put her arms around his neck, removed his mask and kissed him. At first calmly but then more intense. She caressed his shoulders and he touched her arms. She leaned her head against his chest and tears came to her eyes. "I thought I could forget you" she said. "I missed you so much, and it hurt. Finally I thought I had gotten over you. But when I learned that the ballet was going to London and I knew you were here, I felt I had to come too." She looked up at him and didn't want to let go of him. "Have you thought of me?" He smiled just a little and shook his head. "I haven't had the time. It was not until I heard that the Bolsjoj ballet was coming I wondered if you were with them." He withdraw from the embrace. She returned to her dressing table. "So much has happened since we were in Moscow" he said. "We have been to Vienna, Bern , Paris and now London, and I have composed a new opera." – "You must tell me everything" she said. "Can we meet more these few days? We stay for a week. Couldn't you show me London tomorrow? Or what will Elisabeth say?" Erik looked down. "She will say nothing. We have… we are no longer engaged." Anna quickly turned around. "You broke up? Was it she? No, I will not ask. It means you are free now.." – "Don't expect anything. I don't want to get involved again. " – "But go sightseeing with me, would you like that?" – "I would like it very much!"

Erik put his work aside for a week and went sightseeing with Anna in London. She was very chique in her light green dress. The weather was still nice and they strolled along the pond in Hyde park. She took his hand and he let her do so. He told her all that had happened since they left Moscow. He visited most of her performances, one day accompanied by Kristina. Another day Elisabeth and Charles came. The last day of their visit was a Sunday. They walked along the banks of the Thames. "I have tried not to think of it" she said. " but soon I will have to go away again. Perhaps I could stay, but what would I do? But it will be worse to leave now, much worse."

The last performance was Swan Lake and Kristina, Armand, Elisabeth, Charles and Erik attended it. Afterwards he came to her dressing room again. "There will be a small party at our hotel. Will you accompany me?" she asked. He did, and they participated for a while, having some champagne. "I will go to my room" she said. "Please come in a while, so we can say goodbye alone." She told him her room number. Erik hesitated but came. The door was not locked but he knocked slightly. The light was soft in the room. She was now dressed in a white swan-down negligé leaving her shoulders bare. She offered him a glass of champagne. They cheered and drank quietly. "I have said this before" she said "when we now part we will not see each other for a long time, maybe never." She let her hands slide up his chest and round his neck and he put his arms around her. She took off his mask and kissed him. Her hands trembling she began to remove his cravat and unbutton his shirt. "At last I will get what you have denied me before" she whispered. She led him towards her bed. He took of his jacket and opened her negligé. "You are very beautiful" he said softly. She pressed his face against her breasts and they fell down on the bed.

Next morning he woke up at her side. She caressed his chest. "Darling Erik. I don't want to leave you now, but I have to. I think it was the whole idea." He touched her cheek with his fingers. "My beautiful Anna. Thank you for tonight. It will be a wonderful memory. But you should not stay. We will meet again." He twisted a ringlet of her blond hair between his fingers. So young… she should go home and find herself a younger man to share her life with..

Later he accompanied her to the railway station. He kissed her hand and she tried to keep her tears back. "I hope we will meet again. Au revoir" – "I will write" she said. When the train had left he returned to his hotel room and played the piano. Was it wrong of him to let her go? She could not have stayed, he had nothing to offer her. In a couple of weeks she would beome no more than a pleasant memory.  
But the week with Anna had given Erik a new taste for life. "It's good to see you happy again" Kristina said.

There was some trouble with rival parties at the Covent garden and some events happened when Erik's new opera "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" (after Victor Hugo's novel) was performed, and Elisabeth was slightly injured, but the problems were solved. Eleanor, who had become friends with Elisabeth, as she and her colleague and friend Charles were almost inseparable, liked to talk with her about Erik, and Elisabeth told her the real reason why he wore a mask. Malvolent persons spread a rumour that Erik was the infamous Phantom of the Paris opera, but no one believed them. Eleanor was intrested in the story too, and one day she brought up the question with Erik. They hade come on friendly terms and he thought he could jest with her. He told her a story that he had lived in Paris under another name and once, after the night when mlle Daée and her vicount had fled from the Phantom, he, Erik had gone down into the cavern, met the Phantom and fought him, and so he had got his scar. Eleanor was a bit intimidated but then she said "I don't believe you". She reached out her hand towards his face. "Are you prepared?" he asked her and removed his mask. She stared, incredulous but controlled. He put the mask back. "You don't know what to believe? Can't you let life keep its mysteries, miss May?" She rose. "You know very well that I have surrendered to you, mr Leroux. I don't want to hurt you in any way." He rose and she went up to him. "If you would like my company anytime, call me." She lifted her hand and touched his cheek, then she went to the door, a little ashamed. "I will" he said. "Perhaps we will meet again soon." He thought he could trust her not to write anything unfavourable about him. But this was due to her feelings rather than to her intelligence.

Elisabeth suspected that Eleanor was interested in Erik in a romantic way, but she couldn't notice any response from him. Now he fully concentrated on composing.


	2. Christine

Christine

Mr Gray appreciated Erik's work at the opera and made him his co-manager. He did not listen to the rumours that mr Leroux had a criminal past. One day mr Gray told Erik that they planned a new production of Gounod's Faust and that they negotiated with a guest star for the role of Margurite. "The lady in question has actually written to me asking if she might sing. This special appearance will only last for a couple of weeks, since she has a family and children in Paris. Perhaps you know her, mr Leroux? It's countess Christine de Chagny." Erik felt everything going black before his eyes. He swayed and grabbed hold of a nearby chair. After a while he composed himself. "Yes, I know her" he said faintly. "I have heard her sing. She would be a perfect Margurite. When would this be?" – "In mid December, that is in about three weeks. What would you say?" Erik felt totally empty. If Christine came.. what would that meen to him… to them? He remembered that he had told her to come and see his opera sometime and she had answered "Yes, I think I actually will." Then he had thought of them as persons of different worlds, she as part of her family, he as the fiancé of Elisabeth. Now he was free – and alone as before. He had tried to show some interest in other women. But he felt no real love for Anna. He had also noticed that Eleanor May got a romatic light in her eyes when she looked at him. But it wasn't fair to encourage a young woman again, much to young for him. He asked mr Gray what countess de Chagny had written. "She says that for a long time she had considered to come and see your opera Tintomara. And at the same time, couldn't she also make a guest appearance? This is very good timing, since we are giving Faust again. I thought that she could also perform in Aida, Die Zauberflöte and La Traviata. What's your opinion?"- "That's excellent" Erik said absentminded. So Christine wanted to come to London, by her own free will, to see him again? Was she so sure about her social position and life that she felt she could meet him face to face among other people without giving any feelings away? Did she think they could associate as friends? Or was it so, which he hoped in his heart, that she still had feelings for him, perhaps wanted to stay with him? The thought made him feel dizzy. But no, he could not nurse any false hope. During the coming weeks Erik again buried himself in work, composing a oratio for the upcoming Christmas.

The rest of the ensemble was informed that Christine de Chagny was coming to make a guest appearance. Elisabeth said to Erik "I am no longer an obstacle for you. Or perhaps I was your protection?" He looked at her, tormented. "You were my protection. It's much more difficult now." Kristina was very curious to meet the woman she knew Erik had never forgotten. And Eleanor was still more curious – she had written to the countess once to ask about the Phantom, having received only a short answer. And what relation did mr Leroux have to the countess?

The day of Christine's arrival, which also was the day of the premier performance of Faust, Erik stayed in his hotel room until it was time to go to the opera, and he arrived late, just before it started. He sat in the stalls, alone. He concentrated on the well-known music, and when Christine appeared and he listened to her, time seemed to stop. She sang good but not perfect. She appeared a little nervous, perhaps because she knew that he was somewhere among the audience, listening to her. The performance was a success and the ensemble bowed in front of the audience, receiving their applauses. Erik saw her looking for him but not seeing him. He knew he had to go behind the scene afterwards. He was met by mr Gray. "Mr Leroux, you have not yet said hello to our guest from Paris. We expect her coming from her dressing room any minute now." Kristina and the rest of the ensemble had gathered around. Christine came out of her dressing room, composed and elegant, smiling. First she turned to mr Gray. He kissed her hand. "Thank you for a splendid performance, countess! May I introduce you to my new associate, the composer mr Erik Leroux. I think you already know each other?" Christine met Erik's eyes, steadily. Her appearance did not betray the turmoil of feelings inside her. He did what he could to be master of himself. "Yes" he said. "Enchanting."He lifted her hand to his lips without kissing it. He felt her trembling. "It was good" he said. "But it could be better. If I may suggest – a little more practice?" Mr Gray was startled. "You must forgive mr Leroux" he said. "He is a perfectionist." – "I know" Christine answered, smiling "and therefore I'm not offended. Instead I will give it a thought." Mr Gray turned to the others "Let us celebrate with a glass of champagne before leaving for tonight." Waiters offered champagne and everyone took a glass. "A toast for the successful premier and for our splendid guest performer!" Erik and Christine said no more to each other, but he looked at her as she talked to the others. She seemed a lady of the world, far from the young girl he once knew. He saw her talking to Kristina.

When they were to leave mr Gray said "I have booked room for countess de Chagny at your hotel, mr Leroux. So that you could escort her home, if needed." A new abyss opened in front of him. Or perhaps a hint from fate? "I will just get my coat" Christine said. "My maid will accompany me, so there will be the three of us." Erik didn't say much during the ride and Christine tried to keep a polite conversation. When they went up the stairs Christine told the maid to go to their room. "I will come in a minute." When she had left, he said "Why did you come here?" – "I told you, I wanted to see your opera." – "But to sing?" Another couple passed them and she said "We can't stand here. Can I come into your room for just a minute?" Reluctantly he opened his door. Now he was no longer calm, his heart beat so hard he thought she could hear it. Inside the room she leaned against the wall. "I knew you would never return to Paris. And I wanted to see you again." She paced to and fro in the room and didn't look at him. "I confess you had slipped my mind during the years I didn't see you. It was so convenient. But when we met again, although shortly, I felt that I had not forgotten you." She looked at him. "I felt I had to see you again. You said it yourself that I need you. I don't sing like I could, teach me again". "It's the teacher she wants, not the lover" he thought to control his feelings. "I would like to sing with you" she said, looking at his piano. "Not here, not this time of night. Come to my room at the opera tomorrow, I have a room with an organ. We could practice there." They were silent for a while, and he wondered if she would come to him. She hesitated for a moment, then went to the door. "Marie will wonder where I am. I will come to you tomorrow." – "Have you told Raoul that we met in Paris? Does he know that I am here?" Christine shook her head. "No." Then she disappeared.

Erik slept bad that night, tormented by dreams. It felt almost like in the beginning of their relationship, before she had accompanied down to his house for the first time.

The next day he went to the opera after lunch time and went to his music room. The performance of the evening was to be Aida. In the afternoon there was a knock at the door and Christine entered. "I have rehearsed for tonight" she said. "But it is not like singing with you – I remember that well. " He sat down at the organ and they sang together, from Aida, from Othello, from Faust. When he had some remarks on her singing he stopped her and they took the same part again until it was perfect. They continued all afternoon. She was glad and happy like the young woman he has taught and shared life with for a month and he thought "That's her, this is how I want her." Before she went for the evening performance she said "Will you sit in a box near the stage tonight? And will you come to my dressing room afterwards?" He nodded.

In the evening Kristina joined him in the box. "She is an elegant lady, your little countess" she commented. "I heard you sang together all afternoon." – "She needed that. Lets see tonight if it gave some results." And there was a difference. Erik heard that her Aida was better than when she sang in Paris. "Could it just be the teaching" Kristina said "or is she stimulated by the fact that you listen to her? Her trying to do her best?"

After the performance there was no gathering behind the scene. Erik waited for Christine and Marie. "It was much better tonight" he said. "A little practice is enough. Your skills and emotions are latent in you, they will just have to be called for." Like the night before Christine sent Marie to their room. "I will just practice a little more with mr Leroux" she said. "Don't wait up for me." And to Erik "Could we practice for a little while, if we do it quietly?" Like the night before he couldn't resist. Like the night before he felt uneasy. "Play for me" she said. He played a nocturne by Chopin. "My life has grown so trivial" she said. "Dinners with Raoul's noble friends, the same repertoir at the opera.. there is no space there since you left. Of course I have the children. But they restrain you.. it's a little like an escape to come here, for the first time without my family." She went up to him. "I came here with an open mind, without knowing what would happen.." He was very aware of her, standing behind him, so near. "I heard your engagement was broken" she said. She put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped playing. "Christine, you defy fate. You don't know what you are doing." He turned around and she stood before him. She took off his mask and caressed his face. "I remember every detail of your face" she whispered. The tension within him relaxed and he started crying. He held his head against her bosom and her dress was wet with his tears. "I know what I am doing" she said and stroke his hair. It was a little grayish. He raised his face towards her and she lowered hers towards him. They saught each others lips, slowly at first, then more intensely. Still kissing her he rose from his chair and put his arms around her shoulders and she put hers around his neck. After the long kiss he rested his head against her shoulder. "Then it is true" she whispered, out of breath " I still love you. I didn't know. But now I feel it. Erik, Erik… and I long for you." – "Are you sure? Do you dare? There is still time for you to go, go and we meet at daytime singing and in the evenings at the opera, but not in my room." – "You don't mean this. You know this will happen. Why not now?"- "You are not aware of all my longing and the strength of my love." He lifted her and carried her to his bedroom where he laid her down on the bed.

It was a new world as he woke up the next morning with Christine at his side. She didn't sleep but looked at him tenderly. He shut his eyes again and laid his head against her breast. "Now I could die happy" he said. "Die? Why would you die?" – "Because I have achieved the best I can get. I can't be more happy than I am now." She touched his hair. "You wouldn't dare die from me. Or from Jeanette. You were going to see her grow up and sing, weren't you?" - "But it will be such a long time. I will be old, gray hair, wrinkled." – "You will be about seventy when she is eighteen, that's not too old. You don't look especially old now, how do you do it?" – "That's my secret. I have to stay young." – "In Paris I was your first love. But now you don't have to be lonely if you don't want, I understand. You had Elisabeth. And a young dancer from Moskva." – "So you heard about her too. But what about you and Raoul?" She sat up in the bed. "I love him too. He mustn't know that we met. He will get hurt." – "But he has to know sometimes?" – "Let's not think of this now. Let's think of the two weeks we have before us. We sing, we listen to the opera. And tonight I will at last see your Tintomara." 'These two weeks' that meant that once again she had decided to graciously give them a short time together, on her conditions. He thought that he, when the two weeks had passed, should make her an offer. Or a choice.. He asked himself whether this time he could hope that she choose him.  
Christine left the bed. She had to wear the same clothes as the night before. "I have to go to Marie and ask her not to tell anyone that I didn't sleep in my room this night. Can we meet for breakfast?"

Later they had breakfast together. She looked around the room. "This is a new sensation" she said "to sit with you in the company of other people. I'm not used to that." – "You see that nowadays you can be with me just like with anybody else. It gives life a new perspective, doesn't it?" For the time being she didn't want to think of what he meant. "Today I am not wanted at the opera"she said. "We could stay here and practice. If you want to?" There was nothing he wanted more. "I will call the opera and tell them we will not come until tonight" he said "in case they wonder." He could think of what Kristina would think.. and Elisabeth.  
They stayed all day at the hotel room singing. She practiced every role on her repertoire and also sang some parts of his operas. After dinner they went to the opera. Again they sat in the stalls. Christine listened to Tintomara with great expectations, and she was not disappointed. "Your talent has improved since you composed 'Don Juan'" she whispered. "Kindly do not remind me" he said grimly. "Miss Bercier is a good singer" she said. "I understand very well why you took interest in her."- "She has something extra.. like you used to have. I think we can still bring it out." The audience around them looked at them a little curiously. Most of them recognised mr Leroux and some of them, but not all, the beautiful lady who was the visiting French operasinger. After the performance they went behind the scene. Elisabeth came up to them, still dressed as Tintomara. Both ladies looked at each other, less suspicious and more curious than last time. "Let me introduce you to each other formally" Erik said. "Miss Bercier, countess de Chagny". They shook each other's hands. "I enjoyed hear you singing" Christine said. "You have a marvellous voice. I understand why mr Leroux took an interest in you." Elisabeth smiled. Christine touched her arm and led her away from the others. She looked steadily in the other woman's eyes. "I admit that I was jealous of you in Paris, though I didn't have the right to. But now I'm grateful that you took care of him, when he needed it. " – "I was jealous of you too. Unfortunately we have now split up. But I doubt the way you handle things now, countess. I now understand the strength of his feelings for you, and I hope you haven't come here to hurt him again. If you desert him now I will not be at hand to comfort him." Christine looked down. She felt a touch of bad conscience. Erik went up to them. "Will you say hello to the rest of the ensemble?" After a while Charles turned up and Elisabeth introduced him. Erik saw Eleanor May among the others, but she didn't come forward.  
They returned to the hotel. She accompanied him to his room. "I have told Marie that I will probably not come to my room until tomorrow" she said." – "We don't have to sing any more today"he said. "That's not why I have come" she said and took off her coat. "You have said nothing of the future" he said "you have made me no promises, and still you want me to let you stay?" She went up to him and put her arms around his neck."I don't think you want me to leave" she said softly. "You couldn't let me." – "You use my weakness. But you are so right. Why should I let you go when I have you with me at last?" He took off his mask and kissed her.

The next morning they returned to the opera. Christine was to sing in die Zauberflöte and went to rehearsal. Erik went to listen. He noticed when she sang something wrong and enjoyed it when she was good. Everyone could see that he was proud of her. Kristina also came to listen. When she saw Erik enjoying Christine and her singing with all his heart she thought "He does nothing to hide his love. Everyone who sees him now must understand how much he loves her."  
In the afternoon Erik and Christine met in his organ room. "Your voice is satisfactory now" he said. "I also feel very pleased" she said.  
In the evening Erik and Kristina attended the performance. "I can see that you are happy now" she said. "How long do you think it will last?"- "Don't spoil my joy" he answered. "I'm telling myself that this will last for ever and that I can make her come to me, but I know it's just a dream. But I'm going to try."

When Christine came with him to his hotel room this night he decided not to question it but to play on with her. They ordered supper and champagne to the room and he told her all about his travels.

Winter had come and it began to snow. "Can we go sightseeing in London?" Christine asked. They stolled through London and Erik took her arm. "Now you see that you can walk with me amongst people like any other man" he said. "Yes, now this is no longer the problem. Now the problem is another one. I know I can't ignore the fact that I love you, or that I think that I do. This is a fantastic life of music and love. But it is still an escape. I love Raoul too, and the children." – "Then bring the children and come to me. I mean it." – "I don't know. Can't you just accept the way it is for one more week, then we will discuss it again."

Christine made more performances and attended Erik's operas. "Now I recognize your musical style" she commented. Elisabeth noticed how considerate Erik always was towards Christine, and so did Eleanor, who sometimes accompanied Charles to the opera to see  
Elisabeth. She decided to try to get an interview with the countess, and one day she managed. At first Christine hesitated, but Eleanor promised her she would not write anything negative about her. She introduced herself as the miss May who had written to her in Paris, asking questions about the Phantom of the opera. "I find the story very interesting and exciting – and romantic" Eleanor said. "So, it's you? Exciting it was, of course, but also dangerous. He had the whole personnel in his grip, and the murder…" – "and you were caught and dragged down into the cavern. Weren't you afraid?" Christine didn't quite know what to answer. She tried to remember. "No, not afraid. He didn't hurt us, you know. We were allowed to leave.." Eleanor now came to her main question. "What do you think happened to the Phantom?"-"He disappeared. I think he died." – "So does mr Leroux. He also claims he went down and met him, but I don't believe it. I don't think he died, because he was heard to be seen in New York, and perhaps Moscow, but that's uncertain. Do you know mr Leroux from before? You seem to be close friends now." – "You ask so many questions, miss May. Yes I knew mr Leroux in Paris, but then he lived under another name. You will have to ask him about that." – "I have spoken to mr Leroux, and I have told him what I suspect. But I'm on his side, countess. The same side as you. I find him very exciting – and charming- not to mention his great musical talent. " – "Are you satisfied, miss May?"- "No you haven't told me about yourself. How does it feel to be a guest performer here? What will you do next?" – "I think my guest performance is a success and I hope others find that too. Then I will return to Paris and to my family for Christmas." – "Are you planning to return to London later?" Christine fell silent. Thoughts crossed her mind. "Perhaps. Yes. Why not?" Eleanor closed the interview and Christine went to prepare for the evening performance.

The next day at breakfast Christine received a letter from Raoul. She read it to Erik. "I hope you are well and very successful. The children ask for you every day. I say to them 'mummy will come for Christmas'. We look forward to have you with us again and spend the time together. I miss you too." She pressed the letter against her bosom. "You see, I can't leave them. I'm bound to them." – "I will sell my villa in America and buy, or build, a house here in England" he said. "Then you can bring the children and live with me. I understand you have to return now, but think about it. I'll be waiting." – "I don't know if I can leave Raoul. Twice I have chosen him. I don't know if he can stand it if I leave him. If I could wait.. a couple of years.." – "I am growing older. I don't know how long I will live." – "You don't look like your'e dying. I will think about it, I promise you."

The final days of her stay Erik didn't leave Christine's side. They sang together and he said "Now you sing the way you used to. I am content. You are perfect. Your Parisian audience will be stunned." – "I feel perfect" she said. "You should share your knowledge to others, you know. Start giving lessons to more young promising singers who deserve it, talents like Elisabeth. That way you can fill your time and stop thinking of me." – "Elisabeth made me forget, for a while. But I can't aspire to the hearts of more young women. I'm getting older." Christine went up to him. "I thought your heart was with me." – "Always. But if the only way to make you return to me is to make you jealous I'll have to find another object for my courting." – "That shouldn't be difficult. Countess Casa de Miranda thinks of you fondly, I'd say. And the other day – I forgot to tell you – I met the inquisitive lady miss May. What does she know about you?" – "I don't really know. Unfortunately I think this suspects the truth. But she says she will not turn her knowledge against me." -"Out of fear for your vengeance? Or because she too has a soft spot for you?"  
At their return to the hotel there was a telegram for Christine. "Come home. André ill. Raoul" "I will return tomorrow. Luckily my last performace is tonight" she said. Christine's last performane was brilliant. Mr Gray and the whole ensemble thanked her. "Could we hope that you will return another time?" mr Gray asked. She threw glance at Erik. "Perhaps" she said. They returned to the hotel in silence. Both of them felt sad. "We have said all there is to say. It's hard to say farewell" she said and began to cry, softly against his chest. "It is I and not you who should cry" he said. Once again he took her in his arms and carried her to the bed. "You are still mine, for one more night."  
They fell asleep in the morning and woke up some hours before noon. "Oh my God, I hope Marie has packed" she said, watching the time. "Christine" Erik said softly "you can't love me like tonight and say you don't love me."- "I haven't said I don't love you, I just say I love Raoul too." – "You want to have the cake and to eat it." He caressed her back as she sat up in bed. "But perhaps you can't always have it that way." She rose. "Or perhaps I can." He rose too. "Will you tell Raoul that we met?" She dressed slowly. "I have to. But carefully. And perhaps not at once. If it doesn't show. Perhaps I can't keep it a secret. I'm going to my room. Will you accompany me to the train station?"After one last kiss she left the room. He dressed. Now he just felt a heavy burden on his chest.  
At the station Christine's bagage was carried aboard and Marie entered the train. "Give my love to my daughter" Erik said. "but don't tell her. I hope to see her soon again. If you don't come perhaps I will go to Paris." At this moment Christine felt strong enough to tell Raoul everything, but couldn't say how she would feel when she came home. He kissed her hand. "Au revoir" he said. "Farewell" she whispered. She entered the train and gave a last wave. When the train had left he took a cab to the opera house. It was the day before Christmas and there were lights all over town. At the opera they rehearsed the oratorio, and the ensemble found mr Leroux in a worse mode than ever. He was very demanding and they had never seen him like that.


	3. Threats from the past

Threats from the past

For Christmas dinner Kristina and Armand invited Erik. Elisabeth and Charles had gone to visit Elisabeth's brother in Switzerland. "Do you remember last Christmas?" Kristina said. "Then you and Elisabeth were on your way to Russia." – "Now I am alone again. But I will devote all my time to work."  
On New Years Eve Erik received a letter from Anna. "Dear Erik. Thank for for being so kind to me when I visited London. I think of you sometimes. Do you remember us dancing on New Years Eve last year?" She wrote about life at Bolsjoj and in Moscow and ended the letter "Perhaps I will write to you again later on about something that you will appreciate – or perhaps not. I wish you a Happy New Year!" 'Something you will appreciate ' – what could that be? Why did he get a feeling it was not the last time he heard from her?

After the holidays Erik waited in suspense but in vain to get word from Christine. He supposed it was difficult for her and that perhaps she wasn't strong enough to break up. But he would have liked to have a response – positive or negative.

He made contact with mr Proctor at the Metropolitan and asked for help to sell his house outside New York. At the same time he looked for a spot in the countryside to build himself a new house. He also left the hotel and moved into an apartment in London. To get some company he bought himself a dog, a border collie named Caesar. In the end of January he heard from Christine. "Thank you very much for the wonderful time we had in London. I am not courageous enough to break up. I have told Raoul everything though, and he pleads me to give him another chance. So things remain as before. But nobody knows what will happen in the future. I hope so see you again. Love, Christine"

Erik sunk in depression. Kristina tried to cheer him up. "Come spring I plan to go to Stockholm" she said. "Would you like to accompany me?" – "I'd love to." For the time being he sat at his organ composing until late at night. During his stay in Persia, a long time ago, long before he came to Paris, he had made some enemies. He hadn't thought of this for many years, but suddenly he felt as if he was followed. One night he managed to catch one of his followers. It was a woman, called Eyla, who had worked as a servant in the palace in Persia. She had come to warn him. As they went to his apartment they were followed and one of the followers took a shot at Eyla. She was wounded and he brought her home to recover. Luckily it was not a bad wound. Together they worked out a plan to get rid of the followers. Kristina came to visit one day and they told her about what had happened. Another day Eleanor May paid a visit. "I haven't seen your apartment yet, mr Leroux" she said. "and I heard from mrs Nilsson that you have been threatened. May I come in?" She said hello to Eyla "How do you do? So you are the Persian lady?" – "What are you doing here?" Erik said. "As a journalist I have to know all." – "And how will you use this knowledge of yours?" – "Not use. I just want to help. I want to know if you will go hunt your followers by yourself? Can I be of use to you?" – "You are young and enthusiastic, miss May" Eyla said. "If we do that" Erik said "it's much too dangerous for you. If we get a result, you will be the first to know, I promise." – "But if it's dangerous, then you could get hurt.." – "I can coop with danger. I have experienced worse." – "I will protect him, I promise" Eyla said softly. "Get me some new gossip instead" Erik commented. "You know how to hurt me, don't you?" Eleanor said angrily. He went up to her and touched her cheek softly. This turned stars on in her eyes. "Well then, mr Leroux, you have promised me the right to the article on this. Good hunting!" When she had left Eyla shook her head. "It will never end" she said. "There is another woman caught by your spell. And I think there is hope for you too." He returned to the drawing room. "No and no. I can no longer associate with women young enough to be my daugther. It's just pathetic. I have a daugher, but she is only five years old. It's for her sake I still go on living."

The next day they stayed at home preparing their weapons. After dark they went out, heading towards an uninhabited part of the city. They were dressed in dark, wearing light boots. Soon they realised they were followed. They went to an abandoned goods station. "We must make them expose themselves" Eyla whispered. They hid behind a pile of old crates. Soon they spotted the followers. There were three of them. Erik had brought his punjab lasso, knife and pistol and Eyla had a pistol and a knife. "Take a shot now" Eyla said. They both fired. One of the men fell. The others began to shoot and soon there was running and shooting. Erik run into one of them and used his lasso to disarm him, then Eyla took a shot at him. Erik hit the third man, who crawled away and hid behind a bush. Erik followed him but didn't notice the fallen man who aimed at Erik and took a shot. The bullet hit him in the back and he fell. Eyla screamed and shot at the man several times. Forgetting the third man she kneeled beside Erik to see if he was alive. Then she felt the coldness of a pistol against her temple. "I've got you now, traitor" the third man said in Persian. "You thought you could save him but now it's over – for you and for him." – "Look around" she said. "Your partners are dead." -" Then I will be the one to report this. Now die!" Eyla felt an icecold calmness. She looked at Erik. Was he alive? Was this the end for both of them?

Then there was a wild growl and a loud barking, and the man behind Eyla was thrown over. He lost his pistol and Eyla grabbed it quickly. Caesar exposed his teeth to the man's throut. Eyla shot the man. Caesar hid his nose in Eylas hand. "Where did you come from?" she said. The dog spotted its master, went up to him, sniffed at him and began to whine. Eyla reached for his pulse and felt that he was alive. She turned him over and he opened his eyes. There was a large wet stain on his chest. Eyla heard a noice in she shadows and became alert again. Eleanor came up to them, quietly. When she saw Erik lying on the ground she threw herself down at his side. "Mr Leroux! Are you alive?" He nodded. Eyla opened his jacket and hastily applayed a bandage of her scarf. "He was lucky" she said. "I think the bullet missed his lungs and his heart. Will you help me carry him?" With great effort he tried to walk, supported by the two women. "What about them?" Erik asked. "They are all dead. But not thanks to me. I think we owe our lives to Caesar – and to miss May." They made it back to the apartment. "You had better get a doctor" Eyla said and Eleanor went away. Then there was a knock at the door. It was the old landlord. "What's going on here? May I say that this is a respectable house. You don't come rumbling home in the middle of the night.. and there was this mad female waking me up saying that she had to take the dog out.." – "It alright mr Smith. Mr Leroux is hurt but we have sent for a doctor. You can go back to bed."  
While they waited for the doctor Erik asked what had happened. "We managed to eliminate all of them. But one of them hit you."- "And where does Caesar come in? You said he saved us?" – "I'm not sure. I seems like miss May fetched him. We'll have to ask her." Soon Eleanor returned with a doctor and as he attended Erik the women talked. "We owe you our lives" Eyla said. "How come you were there?" – "I waited outside the gate. I saw you leave. Then I saw the men following you. I was scared and thought that you perhaps could use Caesar. So I told the landlord that mr Leroux had asked me to fetch his dog for him. We followed you at a distance. When the shooting began I was terrified and it was difficult to hold Caesar. Then I could't hold him any longer. At precisely the right time.." Eyla felt tired. "You are a brave woman" she said. "You have guts. Or is there something else?" Eleanot smiled a little embarrased. "Well, I'm curious. And I'm interested in mr Leroux. He fascinates me. Have you known him long?"- "Just a long time ago. Another time, another world. But he is the same man, inside." The doctor came out and told them that all mr Leroux needed was rest, and the wound would heal by itself. When he had left Eleanor said "You are exhausted, miss…" –"Just call me Eyla. Will you leave now?" – "Then you call me Eleanor. No, I stay. I will sit by him while you sleep." Eyla was grateful. Eleanor went into Erik's room. She patted the dog. "Good dog. You were very good. Now go to Eyla."  
Eleanor sat down in a big chair by Erik's bed. She began to think of what had happened and what she knew about him. Finally she fell asleep. She woke up at dawn. Erik moved a little and moaned. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Miss May?" – "Eleanor" she said. "What are you doing here? Did you save our lives yesterday?" She told him shortly what had happened. "Then I thank you. I'm sorry I underestimated you." His voice was faint. "But why are you sitting with me now?" She rose from the chair and kneeled by the bed. "Because I care for you, mr Leroux – Erik. I want to watch over you until you are well again." She felt an urge to touch his face but she didn't dare. Not yet. She didn't want to scare him – from what? She didn't quite know herself. "Go back to sleep" she said and returned to the chair. "when Eyla wakes up I'll go. But I will be back. By the way – Caesar is the real hero. He deserves a fine peace of meat today." Erik rested a little. "Eleanor" said. She was happy that he used her first name. "I hope you will not write about this? It's better nobody knows too much. " "I see. No, I will not write about this. Can I speak to Charles or mrs Nilsson?" – "Only to them. I believe the police will look into this, sooner or later."

Eleanor spoke to Kristina, Elisabeth and Charles, but to nobody else. Kristina went to see him. Eleanor returned the next day, took a walk with Caesar and then returned. "I will stay the night" she said. Erik slept most of the time, but when he woke up he asked her about the book she was reading. It was a book on philosophy. She read for him and he fell asleep again. The next time he woke up they began discussing philosopy. Eleanor was happy. She had found a way to develop her friendship with Erik.

The police investigated what had happened and the result was that Eyla was sent out of the country, but she was planning to leave anyway. Erik recovered. Eleanor went to visit him often and he didn't mind. He regarded them as friends, and she let him. Any deeper feelings she had for him she kept hidden for the time beeing, biding her time.


	4. Eleanor

**Spring**

Spring came early. Erik bought a piece of land at the countryside in a village by the name of Winston and began building a house. During the spring he went there to see the progress, sometimes alone, sometimes accompanied by Eleanor, Elisabeth and Charles. When only the interior remained to be built Kristina went to Stockholm accompanied by Erik, who left the decorating of the house to Eleanor and Elisabeth, relying on their taste.  
They returned to London in the beginning of June. When Erik had told everybody all about Stockholm he said "Now I'm eager to see my house and how it has turned out."- "It's almost ready" Eleanor said. "You will see!" She was very enthusiastic and her cheeks were blushing. "Elisabeth and I will come with you one day to look at it." She took his hands. "I have missed you" she said, smiling. He smiled back at her. Her enthusiasm was catching. It cheered him up to see her again. The following weekend they visited the villa, which was almost ready. "There is no underground lake in the basement" Elisabeth remarked. "No, but I have built in some secret doors and passages on the second floor." The young women had chosen the wallpapers and the carpets and Erik was very pleased with their taste. A couple of weeks later he had a housewarming party inviting Kristina and Armand, Elisabeth and Charles and Eleanor. Erik did all the cooking. "You really have hidden talents" Kristina remarked. At dinner they saluted Elisabeth's and Charles' engagement. After dinner Erik and Eleanor went out on the terrace. "Thank you for decorating my house" he said. And softer "you look beautiful tonight". She blushed. "I'm so glad you are home. I have missed you. Can I come to see you whenever I like?" He noticed her genuine interest and felt exhilarated and happy. At the same time he hesitated to commit himself again, to encourage her. Elisabeth and Charles joined them and they all were together until it was time for the guests to leave. Eleanor went close to Erik . "May I visit you soon?" – "You may" he said. He didn't draw back and he was very much aware of her presence, and to his own annoyance he liked it.

When the opera closed for the summer Erik moved to live at the villa. He hired an elderly lady as a housekeeper and a gardener for his garden. Eleanor came to visit him. Caesar always enjoyed her visits. "You haven't told me much about yourself" Erik said one day. "You seem like an independent young, lady making her own living. Do you have a family?"- "No, my parents died a long time ago. I became a journalist just by chance and I like it. They say I'm good at it. I used to write about music but now I also cover news event." – "You are the fearless type. That seem to be the kind of women I meet." Eleanor moved her chair nearer to Erik's. "And I'm not so young you as seem to think, I am 28."  
Sometimes they walked in the woods. She took his hand and he didn't mind. The air was nice and refreshing. She hadn't asked him any more about his past, though she had her own theory. "I am sorry if I did arouse suspicions against you making my inquiries" she said. "No harm done" he said. He jumped down a rock while she stayed on the edge. "Help me down" she said. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her down. For a little while they remained, silent, close to each other. "Now" she thought, full of expectations. He felt the temptation – but refrained and let her go. Disappointed she took his hand again. When they had returned to the house she ruffled the dog's fur. "Caesar is always happy when I come" she said. "Are you too, or I am a nuisance to you?"

He looked at her pensively. "I like it very much when you come. But I wonder what you see in me. Is it the famous composer, the mystical man with the mask, hiding an unknown past, someone to admire and to pity? I can't imagine that you are interested in me as a person, a middle aged man who is not even handsome. Besides, I have decided no to commit myself anymore. I have had my passion, and a happy relationship. I need nothing more." – "Beauty is not only on the outside" Elenor said, mostly into Caesar's fur. Then she almost whispered "but if we talk about beauty, there is nothing wrong with your body." She blushed. So did he, against his will. The problem was, he realized, that he was not unaffected by her, and if he succumbed ever so little, she would achieve what she apparantly wanted. "I leave now" she said. "But I will soon be back."

Erik spent his time composing. He also thought of Eleanor, perhaps more than he intended to. She didn't come for a while and he wondered why. He didn't know that she was struggling with herself, trying to identify her feelings and also letting him contemplate his. She knew that the next time she came to him there had to be a settlement, one way or the other. Elisabeth and Charles noticed that she was absentminded but didn't understand why.

One hot summer's day she made her decision and set off to Erik's villa. It was a fairly long trip, by train and cab. It was a weekday and she didn't even know if he was home. The house was quiet. The door was locked but she went around to the terrace. Caesar was asleep in the shadow. Further out on the terrace she saw Erik, lying in a chair, fast asleep with a hat over his face, dressed in white trousers and an unbuttoned shirt. His mask lay beside him on the ground. She went up to him and looked at him for a while. She felt a longing for him raise within her. She fetched a stool and sat down beside him. The looked at his chest for the scar from the bullit wound, found it and touched it softly. She bent over and kissed it, caressed his chest and kissed his collar-bone. He moved, uneasy, as if having a confused dream. He imagined he was back at the house in America two years ago and he mumbled "Elisabeth?" Then he opened his eyes. He reached for his mask. Eleanor sat up again. "You don't need it" she said. Then she rose and hurried into the house. She stopped inside, turning her back against him. She felt agitated. "Now you know my feelings" she said. He saw her slender figure, closed his eyes for a while and then went up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Slowly she turned around in his arms. She looked at him. He didn't wear his mask. "It's not that you don't want me?"- "You know that. It's become more and more difficult to resist temptations. For fifty years I lived without touching a woman, without kissing anyone. Now I can no longer live without them." She leaned her head against his chest. "You know I have fought it" he contiued. "I don't want to be tied up." He put his arms around her and she took his face between her hands. "I'm not going to tie you up" she said. Then they kissed, remaining embraced for a long time. "I will have to adjust to you face" she said. "You don't have to, I prefer to keep my mask on." – "Not always" she said. After a while the went out on the terrace and sat down in the shadow. He brought them some lemonade. Then he put his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know if this is the right time" he said "but I would like to tell you about me, so you know what you are in to."- "I will not tie you up" she said again "I am satisfied to be with you."- "I have to tell you" he said "about my great love, the one I called my passion. You have met her, it's countess de Chagny. I loved her for many years, first unhappily and then suddenly happily for a short time. Then I repressed her when she married her vicomte and I was relatively happy with Elisabeth. But this winter we met again, and she gave me hope, I thought, that she would come back to me. Now I don't believe it any more, and I decided not to commit myself again, out of fear to suffer once more. But you have awoken a primitive lust in me. 'There is hope for you too' as Eyla said." – "I respect your love for her" Eleanor said "if you believe me when I say I love you – no I'm infatuated by you, I desire you.." she caressed his chest again. He took her hand. "Not so fast. Tell me more about you. Have you had a fiancé?" – "As a matter of fact I have. About four years ago. But I grew tired of him. He was so dull." –"You want someone more exciting. Am I exciting enough?" She looked at him. "It's not because of that. Not just that, anyway." – "But I will not depend on you. And not get hurt when you find someone younger and more exciting." – "I'm an independent woman. I come to you when I want. If I know you expect me. Tell me more about you. Do you like children?" – "I like children very much. When Elisabeth and I visited he brother we met their children, they were lovely." He was quiet for I while. "I have a daughter" he then said. "You have a…?" – "Yes. Christine's daughter is mine. She is five years of age and lives in Paris. She calls vicomte de Chagny her father. I wait for her to grow up, then I will tell her the truth. She was the reason why I didn't die already when.." he fell silent as he realized that he had taken for granted that Eleanor knew the truth, which of course she didn't. She leaned her head against his chest. The sun was setting and the shadows grew longer. "You were about to tell the truth, weren't you? That you are the Phantom, the haunted one. I understood that when I did my research. "- "And still you don't detest me. A murderer.. " – "Whom Christine loved. And whom I love. You have changed. You are a different person now."- "But still dangeous. Consider the agents from Persia." – "That was necessary. And from what I understand Eyla killed all of them." She took a sip from her glass. "Have you considered having more children?" – "By whom? You don't want to spoil your carrier for that? I wonder if I am able to. Elisabeth never got pregnant." He thought about the drug he had begun taking after Jeanette was born, the one which made him grow old more slowly. "Perhaps I'm too old" he said. "Never say that your'e old" she said. She took off his mask and brought his face against her breast. He felt her delicate smell and kissed her neck. "Perhaps" she said "I could consider giving you a child."  
When the night fell they still sat on the sofa. "You should go home now" he said. "Can't I stay the night? You don't want me to?" she said and caressed his cheek. "You had better not. Let's not move too fast. We need to think this over, both you and I." – "But I have thought…" – "You need to think about what kind of relation we should have. Is it worth it to put your reputation at stake for a man who doesn't intend to marry you or share his apartment with you? It sounds very romantic with a "love child" – but bringing up a child holds much effort and sacrifices I believe." – "Who is now anticipating things?" she said sulky and buttoned her blouse. "Besides, you just said you didn't think you could have children any more." She collected her things. "I will not be discouraged. I'll give you the time you need. I will be back and you will long for me, I promise you that. She put on her jacket and then they kissed. It was a long kiss and his hands caressed all over her body. It would be so easy to let her stay.. but no, not yet. As she walked along in the sunset he looked at her, feeling slightly confused. Was this the right thing to do?

Eleanor met Elisabeth and Charles before they were off the see her brother's family in Switzerland. Elisabeth saw the glow emanating from her friend and asked "What's with you? You suddenly seem so content? Before your were irritated and quiet. Has something happened?" Eleanor nodded. She didn't know what she dared say. "Are you in love?" – "Yes. But I will not tell you his name. I'm note sure of his feelings yet." – "Someone I know?" When Elenanor hesitated Elisabeth understood. "In that case" she said "I really hope that he will have the courage to venture this and that you will make each other happy. He really needs it."- "What he did first" Eleanor said glumly "was to talk about her, his great passion." – "Forgive him, she has hurt him immensly, he will never recover from that. Bare with him." – "I really try. Don't let anyone know I told you." – "Of course not. Charles and I are going away for a month. I'm so curious how things are when we return." – "He said your brother's children were lovely." – "Did he tell you about his daughter?" Eleanor nodded. "I prefer to forget the past. I'm the future." – "Good luck to both of you!"

Eleanor had much to do at work for a couple of days and she didn't contact Erik. She wanted him to have time to think things over. Every time she thought of him she felt shamelessly happy. But at the same time she was a little worried .. what if he changed his mind? Erik sat by his piano composing and at the same time reflecting on the situation. He knew that all she wanted was to make him happy, He admitted to himself that he was attracted to her, she was young, pretty and enthusiastic. The thought of her made him happy. She could be the one to make him forget the painful longing he still felt for Christine. And no strings attached. She could come and go at will.  
One Sunday morning Eleanor went to Winston without announcing her arrival. It was warmer than ever and she wore an light summer dress with frills. The door was open and she heard him play, a tune she had never heard before, modern and light. She sneaked up to him and put her arms around his neck. He finished the tune, then turned to her "Welcome my dear." – "Thank you. What's that your'e playing?" –"It's a brand new piece, I wrote it for you, actually. An ode to the modern woman." She smiled. He moved a bit on the chair and she sat on his lap. "Have you thought of me? Have you missed me?" – "Yes, I have thought of you, and the thought made me happy." She touched his cheek with her mouth and then they kissed.

They made lunch together in the kitchen and ate it out on the terrace. "The weather is beautiful" he said "what about a picnic?" They brought a picnic basket and went out for a stroll in the woods. Eleanor felt perfectly happy. They put a blanket on the grass and sat down. Erik lay down and looked at the sky, she lay beside and looked at him. She put her hand on his chest. "I will be a good girl" she said. "I will just look at you." In the evening she went home, just like the time before, still biding her time.

She returned at more occasions, once in the company of Kristina and Armand. They stayed for dinner. When they were alone for a moment Kristina asked Erik "Am I right to understand that warm feelings have arosen between you and Eleanor? I notice she looks a little proud. Does it feel good?"- "Yes, you are right. I feel content. This is just the beginning of a new relationsship and we don't know yet how it will develop. But we enjoy being together." They stayed the night and for the first time he had guests staying in his rooms, all decorated with mirrors on the walls and some of them hiding secret passages. Eleanor wondered if Erik would come to her by one of the passages, but he didn't.

Eleanor was given a difficult job at the newspaper which took several days, and when at last it was finished one afternoon and she had received grateful thanks from her editor she felt so pleased that she had to share her satisfaction with someone and decided to go to Winston in spite of the late hour. She arrived around 5 pm and met the housekeeper at the door, just finished with the day's work. "Mrs Wilson" – "Miss May". Erik sat on the terrace, having tea. "Eleanor, what a nice surprice! Come and have some tea." She took a cup and said "I just had to come and tell you all about the praise a got today at work. I am so satisfied and I wanted to tell you at once. And I longed for you." She also had a secret motive for coming so late – now he couldn't send her home – but she said nothing of that. Erik probably thought the same. After tea he played one of his new compositons. "It's a pity you can't sing. You are the first non-singer I have been together with, you know." – "Well, change is good" she said. They watched the sun set. She put her arm around his waist and he laid his around her shoulder. "Your'e not sorry I am here?" - "Oh, no" – "I can have the same room as last time."  
She studied her room carefully. There was a hidden door behind the wallpaper, leading to a passage, which she followed. At the other end there was a door which she didn't manage to open. Could it lead to his bedroom? She went back to her room and stepped into the little budoir with mirrors all around the walls. She undressed and kept only her underskirt and a negligé. She turned around before the mirrors, admiring herself and her fine breasts. She pressed a button on the wall and the mirrors began to move. They were suddenly all around her and she saw herself manyfolded. She began to panick, touching the mirrors without getting anywhere. "Erik!" she cried, but her voice was faint. Then she saw his image in one of the mirrors, dressed in a red silk kimono. She couldn't understand where he was. The mirrors moved again and he stod beside her. She felt his gaze touching her body and she didn't cover herself. "I was so scared" she said, "I felt trapped." – "Illusions" he said in a low voice. She went up to him and loosed the belt of his kimono. She moved her hand over his chest up to his neck and he put his arms around her and touched the soft skin of her naked back under her negligé. Lust arose in her and she understood that he felt the same. The kiss was hot and she thought "Does he really want me this much?" He took her hand and led her between the mirrors to his bed chamber.

The sun was shining throught the window when they woke up the next morning. She smiled, satisfied. "Are you surprised?" he asked. "No, why?" – "Because I am. I thought age would have cought up with me by now. I did'nt know how much I really could manage." – "You must grow younger by the time, that's it. " – "Or it's you who inspire me." He fell silent for a while. "Imagine I'm at it again. And I had decided not to have another relationship. " – "Do you regret it? Didn't you understand that the minute I realized who you were, I decided to become the Phantom's mistress.." He was serious. "Don't joke about it. Or are you serious? Does my reputation tempt you more than I do?" She regretted her remark at once. "Forgive me, I just joked. You know it's you I love, I have said it before. " He felt reassured. "Eleanor, my love, I don't offer you an engagement ring. Can you accept this condition?" – "Yes. But I will come and live here during my vacation and I'll visit you any time I like." She moved closer to him in bed and whispered "and I'm not going to look at any other man and I hope you will look at no other woman." He studied her face, so close to his. "I promise" – "Then I'm content. Now it's too late for me to go to work, I think I'll stay with you. Would you like to sleep, or…?"

Elisabeth and Charles returned to London and at once came for a visit to Winston. At the same time Eleanor had some weeks free from work and stayed there. The reunion was happy. "I don't have to ask you about the outcome" Elisabeth said. "I'm so happy for you." To Erik she said "I hope you appreciate what you get. I think the two of you will be very happy together." Charles, who just like other men didn't see the subtilities of romance, at last understood what it was all about and remarked "But that's great! Then I don't have to have remorse about robbing you of your fiancé, Erik. Now you have got my colleague instead!" – "Well that's a way to put it" Eleanor said smiling. "But I confess I have to thank Charles for this, if it hadn't been for him we would perhaps never have met." – "We have to go to Bournemouth to celebrate the 1-year-event, don't we?"  
Erik and Eleanor spent a marvellous summer together. Elisabeth and Charles, Kristina and Armand came to visit them. But they also enjoyed spending the time alone together. Erik had almost expelled his thoughts of Christine from his mind.


	5. Children

**Children**

Erik was alone when one day he received a letter. It had been sent from his London address and it was stamped in Moscow. The strange comment Anna had written to him on the New Year's card came to his mind. He hadn't heard from her since then. He opened the letter in haste. "Dear Erik" it read. "Congratulations! You have just had a son." His hands fell and he stared in front of him. The world began to spin. A son… He went on reading. "He was born at Moscow hospital a couple of days ago. It was a difficult birth but all went well. I am sad to say he has a birth mark on his cheek. Perhaps it will disappear as he grows older. I apologize for not having told you before, but I wanted to be sure it all went well before I told you. I haven't told anybody who is the father of my child, but of course those who know I was in London can count on their fingers.. they have all been very nice to me. I am sure that our son will have musical talent and I hope he will be a great dancer. I will call him Pjotr Gregorij if you don't mind. I know you don't love me as I loved you, and now I will give my love to my son, my memory of you. You are welcome to visit us whenever you like. Warm regards, Anna."

His son, Gregorij – Erik felt his world sway. Every man wanted a son some time. But like this ... He did'nt love her and it would be for the best if she found another man to love and to marry. But he would provide for the boy. And he would visit them.

He sent Anna a tender letter telling her how glad he was, at the same time regretting they couldn't live together as a family. "I will visit you as soon as possible" he wrote.

The next time Eleanor came he said "Please sit down. I have something to say that could come as a shock to you." Curious she sat down. "I have become a father again" he said. "to a son." Puzzled she looked at him. "And who is the mother? I haven't seen anyone around carrying a child. Not she again?" – "No. It's Anna, a dancer I met in Moscow. She came to London last autumn, if you remember? Her last night here we spent together. Once.. You know I said I did'nt think I could have more children. " Eleanor looked suspicious. "Are you sure it's your child?" – "He has my mark. And I don't think she would lie about this." Eleanor went up to him. "It must have come as a shock to you. What are you going to do? Will you marry her?" – "No, she doesn't expect that. I will pay of course. Once again – I have a child that I can't see." – "Poor Erik" Eleanor put her arms around his neck. "So you see, I still can have children. We have to consider that and be careful less you will be in the same situation." – "I will see to it" she said. But no doubt it gave her something to think of.

In August the four of them went to Bournemouth for a week to celebrate. One evening when they stood out on the pier Elisabeth said: "I have written to my father asking him to come to London in December. Charles and I are planning our wedding until then."

In September Erik returned to Covent Garden. He and Kristina started to find and teach young talents. He also began composing a new opera. He moved back to his apartment and Eleanor stayed in hers, but she often spent the night at his. The newspapers began to gossip about them. "It doesn't fit into the image we have of the established composer and member of the opera board mr Leroux that he is living in a so called "free relationship" with a younger woman, a working woman as well." But since they didn't care and didn't comment, the gossip ended.

In October Erik went to Moscow. He went straight to Anna's apartment avoiding to meet anyone he might know. He was very nervous. She opened the door and they looked at each other in silence for a while. She had her long blond hair in a thick braid and wore a simple dress, looking perhaps a little thinner than when he last saw her. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Welcome, Erik. Please come in" – "It's good to see you. How are you? How are things?" – "I manage. Grisha takes a lot of my time. Do you want to see him? He's sleeping in here." Erik looked at the little boy who began to move and cry. "He's waking up. Perhaps you had better take off your mask, not to scare him." Anna lifted the boy. He looked at Erik with big blue eyes, then he started crying. "I have to change on him and feed him. Will you come?" Erik looked at the child. He felt speachless. He could hardly believe that this little miracle was his son, crying and laughing at him at the same time. "He is beautiful" he said and touched his cheek. The boy grabbed his finger.  
Later Anna sat down in the sofa feeding Grisha by giving him her breast. She was not embarrased to do in in front of Erik. He looked at them tenderly. Could he stay with them? No, too much waited for him in London. He thought of Eleanor and felt the longing for her. Anna watched him. "I can see that you ponder. You wonder if you should stay. You don't want to." – "I'm sorry" he said. "I know" she answered. "I don't doubt that one day I will find a man to marry, who will also provide for Grisha. But he will always remain your son. I am sure he will be a famous dancer. When he is grown up I will tell him about his real father." – "Then I will be very old, if I'm still alive." – "What about your daughter?" – "I haven't seen her again. Christine was in London just before Christmas. It did hurt but I remember it with great pleasure. Now I have a new relationsship, a very free one, with a female journalist, Eleanor. She reminds a little of you."- "Just you wait, she will grow tired of the uncertaintly of such a relationship and she will drag you to the altar."  
When they boy was fed Anna handed him over to Erik. He was a light burden in his arms. Erik cradled him and felt tears in his eyes. "I have never held a child in my arms like this before." – "If I may predict the future, I believe .. no I woun't tell you now, but you'll see.."  
She put the boy back in his bed and they talked for I while until it was time for him to leave. "Will you be back?" she asked. "I think so. I will write. I wish you good luck in life, Anna." She put her arms around his neck. "Can I kiss you one last time?" He held her tight, feeling her longing for him. But he also realised he didn't love her.

When he was home he let some days pass before he let Eleanor come to him. "How was it?" she asked. "It was marvellous to hold the boy in my arms. My son. It's a pity it can't happen often."- "It could be.." she said quitely, to herself.

In the beginning of November Erik made a decision and sent a letter to Paris. He received a positive answer and set off secretly, not telling Eleanor where he was going. When he arrived to Paris he was very careful not to let anynone see him and he went straight to his underground house. Everything was covered with dust but nothing seemed broken. In the evening he went to his box to listen to Die Zauberflöte with Christine singing Pamina. Her voice was still perfect, he understood she had taken care of it. He tried to look at her objectively and almost succeeded. After the performance he went to her dressing room by the secret passage, like they had agreed. She waited for him sitting in a chair by her dressing table and she didn't rise. Despite all his intentions his heart beat hard when he saw her. He went up to her and kissed her hand, which trembled. He sat down. "You wanted to see me?" – "Yes. I don't know how to start. Do you have to be so formal?" She relaxed a little. "I have too. I can't allow myself to throw me into your arms, therefore I have to sit here and you have to sit over there and we will not move."- "And you will not come to me as I asked you once?" She shook her head. "Do I dare to tell you this to your face? I have decided to stay with Raoul. They need me. In a couple of years perhaps I can come to visit you. And you have to meet Jeanette of course." – "I had to get this clear" he said looking at his hands. "I wanted to be sure there was no hope." She looked at him "You don't look too devastated. Could it be that you don't want to feel tied to me any more but want to be free to tie other bonds?" He felt caught and she laughed. "I knew it! Who is she?" He didn't look up. "Eleanor May, a journalist."- "Miss May! I have met her. She was very curious of you. She wanted to know if you were the Phantom and she asked about our relationship. And now she has fallen for you. What do you feel?" – "She makes me feel happy and in harmony and she is very - satisfactory." He blushed. "That's not bad. And now she knows your identity. Will you get married?" – "We have not planned that. For now it's a very free relationship." – "You don't think she would like to take care of you eventually? Perhaps have children?" – "I have my children" he said. "Children?" – "Yes. I must confess that I suddenly had a son - without knowing of it. Perhaps you remember Anna, the Russian dancer who visited London for a week. We went sightseeing, and the last night I did as she wished and spent the night with her. One night, which resulted in a charming little boy. I have seen him. He has just a small birth mark on his face."- "Luckily Jeanette has not. You wanted to see her?" – "It would make me very happy". "We can meet tomorrow at café Boulevard." – "Perhaps it's the last time I come to visit my house" he said. "I have built a villa outside London." They talked for a while and he praised her voice. "I have been practising a lot like you told me" she said. They rose and she accompanied him to the door. "Godbye Christine" he said. "thank you for everything that you have given me." He touched her chin and kissed her. Then they suddenly forgot all their good intentions and met in a fervent kiss. She still breathed heavily when he let her go. "Until tomorrow then."

The next day they met at the café. Christine had prepared her daughter that the man they would meet had a mask covering half his face. Still the girl couldn't help studying him. She was a sweet girl with lots of brown curls beneath her hat. They had tea and biscuits and had a long conversation. "Mr Leroux met you as a little girl" Christine said "and took an interest in you. " Erik turned to the girl "Do you like music? Do you play?" – "I play the piano and also sing a little. I love to hear mother sing. Perhaps I'll become a singer too and take after her. My brother doesn't. He is just a nuiscance." The girl now talked freely and he appreciated it much. He gave her a small box. "It's just a little something for all the birthdays I've missed." It was a broach. "Thank you very much mr Leroux!" She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He felt emotional. "I will compose something for you" he said. "Can we come to visit you in England sometimes?" she said. "Do you have children of your own?" – "No.. yes, I have, but not living with me." – "Do you have a wife?"- "You could say that" – "Then you will see there will be children sooner or later – it usually happens" Jeanette said. Christine hid a smile behind her palm and Erik smiled faintly. "Yes, you could come and see me sometimes" he said. While Jeanette admired her brosch Erik told Christine about Elisabeth getting married. "Another one who left you" she said. "I hope you and Eleanor will stay together now and I hope you have the sense to appreciate her." – "Elisabeth says the same thing. We will decide ourselves about our relationship." – "That's good. Just try to think a little of her feelings too and not just of yours.." He nodded. He wondered what Eleanor would say when she heard he was in Paris. When they said goodbye Jeanette said "I hope to see you again." – "Me too. " He gave Christine a light kiss on he cheek and hugged the girl. He looked at them as they left. Now he felt much closer to his daughter and at ease with his conscience. Now he could return to Eleanor and provide for her the way she needed.

The day after his return Eleanor came to Erik's apartment. "Perhaps you will now tell me where you have been?" she said a little irritated. "Not in Moscow again?" – "Eleanor, what's with you? I didn't think we had to tell each other everything." He saw that she was hurt. "I'm sorry. I was in Paris." This didn't calm her a bit. "Please sit down" he said. "It's not like you think. Now I have finally come to terms with my feelings for Christine. I don't believe any more that she will return to me. And I have gotten to know my daugther. You can't deny me that. Now I can devote all my time to you." She looked a little ashamed. "Forgive me for scolding you. But I'm envious - or rather jealous – of those women who are the mothers of your children. What am I? Just company? A kept lady?" – "I thought we agreed about this? You are not content?" She sat beside him on the sofa. "Yes I am. I will not complain." She moved closer and started to untie his cravate. "You belong to me now". He took of his mask and kissed her.

Elisabeth and Charles had a big wedding in London in December, inviting many people. When getting dressed at her house Elisabeth had gathered her female friends around her. Eleanor admired the wedding dress. Elisabeth saw her wistful glances. "I presume you would like to be a bride too?" she said. "Is it hard?" – "All the time I tell myself that I am satisfied with the way things are, but now I'm beginning to doubt it. Yes, I would like to be in your place – with Erik. But I hesitate to bring it up. He was very firm about this in the beginning of our relationship." – "Perhaps he could reconsider? You have a say too, don't you?" Eleanor smiled. "He has 'come to terms' with his relationship with the countess he said. And we have a good life. But he is very busy at the opera and I work a lot. We see each other mostly at nights. But those are marvellous." Elisabeth looked at her friend. She looked thinner and a little tired. "Are you alright?" – "Yes, just a little tired. I have to work less."

After the holidays and in the beginning of the new year Eleanor still felt tired but noticed her appetite had increased. Elisabeth was worried about her friend and spoke to Erik, who was very concerned. "She hasn't told me that she doesn't feel well. Perhaps I have neglected her?" The next time they met Elisabeth told he friend to see a doctor. "I know I have to, I have just postponed it." When they met again a few days later Eleanor told her she had been to the doctor. "What did he say? Are you well?" Eleanor didn't quite know what to say. "That depends. Of course I have understood it for a while but I didn't want to believe it. I'm pregnant." – "How wonderful!" Elisabeth hugged her friend. "Isn't it?" – "I don't know" Eleanor said reluctantly."Are you afraid to tell Erik?" – "It's just that I once promised that this wouldn't happen. But in the end I didn't want to go on like this. I too wanted to have his child – like the others. He wants me as a companion – and in bed – but not as the mother of his child, not as a wife.." she began to weep. Elisabeth hugged her tenderly. "Have you spoken to him about this, really spoken? Do it!" – "Perhaps he will be angry – not being allowed to make the decision by himself." – "That is what he needs. If he was to decide there would be no change. I know he will be happy about this. He only has to adjust. Image having his own child to live close to, I think that would be his greatest wish. I think you should get married now. Perhaps this is his last chance to have another child."  
Strengthend by this conversation Eleanor came to Erik in the evening. Concerned he looked at her. "How do you feel? Have you been to see a doctor? I trust you aren't ill?" She looked down. "No, I'm not ill. I have to tell you something and I don't know if I dare to. I'm pregnant." Lots of conflicting thoughts went through his head. Rage – to have been used once more, not given the chance to choose by himself – and joy, almost like dizziness, to have a child of his own to be able to live close to, to see grow up. He embraced her. "My darling! This was the best thing that could happen." She started softly to cry against his chest and he caressed her hair. "Could we get married now?" she whispered. "I don't know. I don't stay here using my real name. But we still could." He took her head between his hands. "But no grand wedding like Elisabeth's. We go see the mayor, is that good enough?" She nodded. She leaned against him and felt unreasonably happy. He too felt happy cradling his new fiancée in his arms, content to settle down at last.

Eleanor and Erik married very quietly in February with Elisabeth and Charles as only witnesses. She moved into his apartment. She worked at the newspaper as long as she could and then resigned. Erik stayed at home more that before. During the summer they stayed in Winston and she wrote the lyrics to his still not finished new opera "Columbus". The Hargates came for visits and Elisabeth confided that she was also expecting a child, due in December. Erik sent a letter to Anna for Grisha's birthday and she answered "This was just what I predicted". He also sent a letter to Christine and Jeanette "I am sorry but now is not the right time to come for a visit."

During spring Kristina and Erik also continued their teaching classes for young opera singers and they found two talents superior to the others, a young tenor by the name of Paul Chevalier and a mezzo soprano named Josephine Daly. Kristina spoke of Paul "If I had been a lot younger I had surely fallen in love with him."

In the autumn there was an audition for the opera singers to decide who would performe in the new opera Columbus, the joint venture of mr and mrs Leroux. Some of the more established singers had the main roles and Elisabeth wanted to play Columbus' wife ("then I could perform expecting my child"). Paul Chevalier got a role as one of Columbus' captains and Kristina and Eleanor together enjoyed listening to and looking at him. Erik listened to the young mezzo soprano Josephine Daly. It was interesting to hear a new female voice, and he was not disappointed. Although she was not a soprano her voice had an impact on him almost like Christine's and Elisabeth's. He was surprised to find he could still feel this way. "Am I not right?" Kristina said. "She is really good." Eleanor noticed this and was a little frightened. Erik took her hand. "Don't be afraid" he said. "I will no longer let my musical appreciation influence my personal feelings." Josefine got the role as a native American woman. Kristina introduced her to mr Leroux and she studied him curiously. "I appreciate your voice very much miss Daly. You will be a success." – "Thank you mr Leroux, I value your opinion."

The opening night of Columbus was in the middle of September and Eleanor hoped that it would take place before her scheduled delivery. The child was due to come any time now and she felt heavy un uncomfortable. The opera was a success and especially a scene showing storm on the ocean was appreciated. Sitting in a chair which felt much too small Eleanor endured the performance. At the reception afterwords when they all sipped their champagne, she felt the first signs and approached Erik. "I think it's time."

She had planned to give birth at home and called a midwife and later a doctor. It took long, and finally Erik, Elisabeth and Charles all gathered at their house, waiting. They had time to buy the newspapers, reading about the opera success. Finally Eleanor gave birth to a daughter. She was small and fragile. Erik had never seen such a small child and he asked "Is she normal?" – "As far as we can see. We would like to bring her to the hospital for observation." Within a couple of weeks they had her back. They christened her Susan at a small ceremony. Later on Eleanor sat in the sofa, cradling her newborn daughter. Erik looked at them tenderly. "I seem to remember" she said "that I once said that I could think of abandon my carrier to give you a child. And you said there is much sacrifice and work to raise a child. And now were are here." Erik touched Susan's head. "And we will raise her together." – "But I wonder if this would have happened so fast had I not been jealous of Anna's son. Susan is not your first child, not even your second." – "But she will be the first one raised by me – and by you of course. Look at her black hair, her eyes. They are mine. I think she is strong inside." Eleanor looked tenderly at her daughter. She was quiet, not crying much. What would she be like when she grew up?

This story will continue with the further events of Erik, Eleanor, Christine, Anna and the children.

There will also be an "in-betweener": What really happened in Moscow.


End file.
